Food Flight!
DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED * : “” * : Last time on Total Drama Island! * : The contestants were supposed to eat a giant turkey! * : But, Owen ate it whole because we may have accidentally left him on Boney Island! * : SO! Since turkey makes people sleepy, we had an Asleep-a-Thon! * : Owen won for the Screaming Snakes! * : And Geoff was voted out! * : Then Geoff hosted the Aftermath! * : During, they interview the eliminated contestants, then they had a chance to vote 2 of the least favorite still competing contestants off! * : So Courtney and Tyler were voted off! * : Now, it’s time to put these contestants to the test! * : A test in the kitchen! * : Who will be booted off next? Find out now on TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! … : YOU MAY NOW TALK : * *Conf* I’m so glad Courtney was voted out! She was really annoying! Now I really hope the next most annoying person leaves next! Sierra! My alliances with both Noah and Owen can help me get rid of her! * Well, I feel much better now that I got to sleep! I slept for almost 15 hours! * I slept well too, but only because I was under the influence of sleeping pills while I was in the infirmary! * *glares at José* * *Conf* José is so arrogant! I really hope someone puts another bee hive in his pillow! Or a poisonous snake! I would do it myself, but my mother and father would kill me…! Huh, I just realized, if someone put a snake in José’s bed, and it killed him, that would be quite ironic! Given that his team is the Snakes! * *Conf* I feel that my team may want to vote me off next! So I must make sure that we win the next challenge so I can rid get my biggest threat: Alejandro! 9:02 Mr.Duncan007 * *Conf* Since my team sucks so much! I pretty much have to plan out whom to vote off next! I’m thinking either Sierra or Harold! I’m leaning toward Sierra since Harold is useful challenges. The again, there is José, but I am on his good side, but he may backstab me later. I never said planning this out was easy! * *walks into the confessional* * *Conf* …Ok I have no clue what I came in her for! * *walks out of the confessional* 9:03 RiMiEg007 * *bumps into Heather* Ow! Oh Hey Heather! How’s it going? 9:03 Mr.Duncan007 * I’m doing good! 9:03 RiMiEg007 * No one’s around… wanna make out? 9:03 Vundabar00700 * *walks up to Zeke and Heather* 9:04 RiMiEg007 * Sure! *kisses Zeke* 9:04 Vundabar00700 * Eww! Heather! Zeke really? 9:05 RiMiEg007 * What's wrong with me Trent? 9:05 Vundabar00700 * Well, your not the prettiest guy here! 9:05 Jakerz69 * *takes a picture of Zeke and Heather* This will be a hit on my blog! * IEEEE! 9:06 Vundabar00700 * *rolls his eyes at Sierra* 9:07 RiMiEg007 * : *on the loudspeaker* CALLING ALL CONTESTANTS! IT REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY! 9:07 Mr.Duncan007 * I wonder what Chris is gonna make us do! 9:07 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO THE MESS HALL * : Hello Campers! Are you ready for todays challenge? * Is that a rhetorical question? * : Yes! * *groans* * : Anyway! Today is my favorite interns birthday! So all I want you to do is… make him an awesome cake! * : Each team make a cake. Then they will be judged by me, Chef, and the birthday boy, Arnold! 9:08 Mr.Duncan007 * *walks out of the kitchen* 9:08 RiMiEg007 * : And obviously, best cake wins! * : Any questions? 9:08 Mr.Duncan007 * Yeah! Make sure there aren’t any artificial flavorings in the frosting. Also, no peanuts! I’m allergic to peanuts! 9:08 RiMiEg007 * : Ok! No artificial flavorings or peanuts! Any CONTESTANTS have any questions? 9:09 Vundabar00700 * *raises hand* * PICK ME! *waves his hand* 9:10 RiMiEg007 * : What Scott? 9:10 Vundabar00700 * Can you just get on with the challenge? 9:10 RiMiEg007 * : Anyone else have any questions? * *raises his hand* I have a question Chris! Why do you care so much about this intern? * : Why do you ask? * Don’t you normally hate interns and try to kill them every chance you get? * Like Vin? 9:11 Mr.Duncan007 * *glares at Chris* 9:11 RiMiEg007 * : Arnold is just the best intern! He gets things done right! * : Now get a move on! Those cakes aren’t going to make themselves! * : *takes out an air horn* 9:12 Mr.Duncan007 * Hey Chris! Can I blow the air horn? 9:12 RiMiEg007 * : Sure *gives the air horn to Arnold* 9:12 Mr.Duncan007 * *uses the air horn* And GO! * Wow! That was fun! 9:13 Vundabar00700 * I used to make dirt cakes at home! They are SOO good! 9:13 RiMiEg007 * Yeah Scott, we’re not going to make a dirt cake! * We should make a chocolate cake! 9:13 Vundabar00700 * Ohh! Ok, then chocolate cake sounds good! 9:14 Mr.Duncan007 * Ohh! There is an awesome cake I used to get for my birthdays! What was it called…? Chocolate Ganache Supreme Cake! 9:14 RiMiEg007 * Cool story and all. But how do we make this cake? 9:15 Mr.Duncan007 * Easy! *pulls a piece of paper out of her bra* I have the secret recipe! 9:15 RiMiEg007 * *jaw drops* That was hot! 9:15 Jakerz69 * Who cares what cake we make, make sure it’s good so we can win this! The Snakes are losing more and more members, if we win enough times, we can get rid of José! 9:16 RiMiEg007 * Alright! Let’s do this! 9:16 Mr.Duncan007 * Ok, for the cake, we need *reads the paper* ¾ cups boiling water, ½ cups of unsweetened cocoa powder. 1 teaspoon of instant-espresso powder, ½ cups of whole milk, ½ teaspoons of vanilla extract, 2 cups of all-purpose flour, 1 ¼ teaspoons of baking soda, ¼ teaspoons of salt, 2 sticks of unsalted butter, 2 cups packed dark brown sugar, and 4 large eggs! 9:16 RiMiEg007 * *gets the ingredients* Ok, got it! * You must really love this cake, you realize we’re not going to be able to eat it right! 9:16 Mr.Duncan007 * Maybe if Chef likes it he’ll make some himself, and we can steal some! 9:17 RiMiEg007 * Knowing Chef’s cooking, I’ll pass! * Guys! This cake isn’t gonna make itself! * Ok! Heather, what else do we have to do? 9:17 Mr.Duncan007 * *looks at paper* Ok, we need to make the ganache! 9:17 Vundabar00700 * Ganache? Is that English? 9:18 Mr.Duncan007 * To make it, we need 2 ½ cups of heavy cream and 20 ounces fine-quality bittersweet chocolate, finely chopped in a food processor. 9:18 RiMiEg007 * *gets the ingredients* * *gets out a food processor* 9:18 Mr.Duncan007 * Now preheat the oven to 350°F! 9:18 RiMiEg007 * *preheats the oven to 350°F* 9:18 Mr.Duncan007 * *looks at paper* Now we must butter up round cake pans. Also, Put so parchment paper! 9:19 RiMiEg007 * *spying on the Killer Kittens* * *Conf* If I am going to win for my team, I’m going to have to sabotage the other team! *holds up an egg* Time to start a food fight! * *throws an egg at Duncan, then hides in a bush* * Ahh! What the? Who threw this? 9:19 Jakerz69 * *turns to * 9:20 RiMiEg007 * *throws two eggs at Mal* 9:20 Jakerz69 * *catches egg* What the- 9:20 RiMiEg007 * *throws two eggs at Ezekiel* * What the heck! Who's throwing these? * It’s José! He’s hiding in the treeline! * *throws an egg at Scott’s head* 9:21 Vundabar00700 * Ow! You’ll pay for that! *throws an egg at José* 9:21 RiMiEg007 * *dodges* * *throws five eggs at José* * *gets hit by 3 of the eggs* 9:23 Vundabar00700 * *throws eggs at Noah* 9:23 Mr.Duncan007 * *hides behind Owen* * OWEN! Cover me while I throw eggs at them! 9:24 RiMiEg007 * : FOOD FIGHT! Awesome! 9:24 Jakerz69 * *protects Noah* 9:24 Mr.Duncan007 * *throws eggs at Duncan, Gwen, and Alejandro* 9:25 Jakerz69 * *starts making a ice creme cake* * *Conf* B can't win for the Snakes! So time for a little sabotage! * *pretending to be Mike* Hey José! B's working for Us! * *looks at José worryingly* 9:29 RiMiEg007 * What? Is that true B? 9:29 Jakerz69 * *shakes his head no* 9:29 RiMiEg007 * Ok, the say it wasn't you! 9:30 Jakerz69 * *looks at José* * José! B doesn't talk remember! 9:32 RiMiEg007 * Well, if he can't talk, then I don't believe him! He can't even defend himself! 9:33 Vundabar00700 * It's called selective mutism! He won't talk! 9:34 Jakerz69 * *Conf* *sighs* Harold's right! I can't talk in front of people! How will I be able to talk myself out of this? 9:35 Mr.Duncan007 * *throws eggs at Heather* * Ugh! * *finishes making the cake* * I'm done! The Kittens Win! * : The Kittens Win! * Ugh! * *Conf* I'm on a team of losers! 9:41 Vundabar00700 * *Conf* I vote for José! He was so mean to B! 9:41 Jakerz69 * *Conf* José's outta here! 9:42 RiMiEg007 * : José! Since you started that awesome food fight! You get immunity! 9:42 Jakerz69 * Ugh! 9:42 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * : Since José started that awesome food fight, we don't have time for the cake tasting! So, It's time to vote someone off, except José! 9:44 Jakerz69 * *Conf* I vote for Katie! * *Conf* I vote for Sierra! 9:45 Vundabar00700 * *Conf* I vote for Sierra! 9:46 Jakerz69 * *Conf* I vote for José! I don't care if he has immunity! 9:47 Mr.Duncan007 * *Conf* I vote for Sierra! 9:48 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, time to eliminate a loser! * : The following are safe! * : José! * : B! * : Dawn! * : Harold * : Noah! * : Owen! * : Trent! * : Sierra and Katie! You are LOW! 9:52 Jakerz69 * *gulps* * Oh NO! 9:53 RiMiEg007 * : The last marshmallow goes to... * : Katie! Sorry Sierra! You are out! 9:53 Jakerz69 * NO! *starts crying* WHY? 9:53 Mr.Duncan007 * Why not? 9:54 Jakerz69 * Wait! I'll take her place! * What? 9:54 Mr.Duncan007 * What? 9:54 RiMiEg007 * What? * : Sorry Katie, all eliminations are final! 9:55 Jakerz69 * But Sierra doesn't deserve to go! * It's okay Katie! You win for me ok! * *walks to the Boat of Losers* 9:57 RiMiEg007 * : Well, it's time to sign off! * : Who will get voted off next time? Find out on TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : Island! THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED